Episode 26: Hidden Track: Eternal Love
"As Time flows by, and everything becomes like a dream, Will you remember me this way? '''Your Polaris will always be here." ''Joonsang at the wedding photo session final scene'' '''Episode 26 Episode 26 '''is entitled as Hidden Track: Eternal Love.' This episode really excite the audience as it is final episode of the anime series Winter Sonata. 'Short Summary' Episode 26 depicts how one impossible dream can be realizable amidst the winter moments for the characters: Joonsang and Yoojin, Jinwoo and Meehi and other characters in the culminating wedding activity for this anime series. The anime episode shifts from animation into its live finale wedding scene as the creators of the anime as well as the cast were grateful that they did the live action prior to the ending of this series. 'Episode In Detail' "YOUR POLARIS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE"'' Joonsang at the wedding photo session Jane made Joonsang a promise that there is something be a gift from her and her testament how true love prevail and he made himto to return to her so that his eyesight be restored with his utmost cooperation, Joonsang really apologize when he encounter Yoojin that he will never surrender to fate as his status as" being weak and stupid" as Joonsang explain to her. Yoojin was promised The Impossible House shall be realized by Joonsang in due time, Yoojin was restless and very eager to meet Joonsang but fate play circles for them till the right moment came to see each other which a home designed by Joonsang and Yoojin accomplished. Destiny indeed play moments that they simply passing by each other but the right moment upon seeing one house at the beach and Yoojin visit the abode, it was really the puzzle and idea of The Impossible House. Joonsang indeed remain true to the promise to each other. They get married which the anime action becomes a live action of their wedding. Joonsang and Yoojin recite their promise , the Photo session happened. Joonsang in wedding photo session uttered the following line: "As Time flows by, and everything becomes like a dream, Will you remember me this way? '''Your Polaris will always be here." The anime ended with credits from the creators of koreanovela and animation production. '''Trivia *Jane give something to Joon-sang and Yoo-jin did receive something from Jane thru Joon-sang as well as the another "Pink Mitten" which was presumed "lost" accompanied it. *Che-lin made the wedding dress for Yoo-jin. *Sang-hyeok accompanies Yoo-jin during the wedding march. *Jin-Seok and Yong-Guk got married with a baby girl. Jin-Seok and Che-lin argued over the head dress for Yoo-jin before the wedding begins. *Professor Jin-woo was supposed to accompany Yoo-jin but Sang-hyeok replaces him due to his Sang-hyeok's father was not present during the wedding rehearsal practice. *Kang Mee-hi sought forgiveness for Joon-sang and Yoo-jin for whatever misgivings that she did to both of them and they forgave her as Joon-Sang hugs his mother. *Yong-Guk was really pleasant mood during and after the wedding and he did some parental concerns for his child. Wedding 01.jpg Wedding 02.jpg Wedding 03.jpg Wedding 04.jpg Wedding 05.jpg Wedding 06.jpg Wedding 07.jpg Wedding 10.jpg Wedding 09.jpg Wedding 08.jpg|"YOUR POLARIS WILL ALWAYS BE HERE" JOONSANG Category:Anime Adaptation